


Демонам не больно

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вутай - на войне как на войне</p>
            </blockquote>





	Демонам не больно

Как же холодно, мать вашу...  
Он старался унять дрожь, но получилось так себе.  
Места в маленькой хижине было всего ничего. Трое мужчин лежали на полу, один сидел у двери, и хозяину-вутайцу осталось только ютиться у дальней стены.  
Это был не жилой дом, а просто хижина, где ночевал пастух. Здесь не нашлось даже, чем укрыть раненых.  
Старик-вутаец смотрел из своего угла.  
\- Я думал, демоны не мерзнут.  
\- Заткнись, дед.  
Вутаец вздохнул.  
\- Я думал, демонам не бывает больно.  
Врезать бы ему...  
Бить не стал вовсе не по доброте душевной, а просто сил не было совсем.  
Да еще этот холод.

 

За окошком, ничем, собственно, не защищенным - ни стекла, ни пленки, просто дыра в стене, - падали мелкие сухие снежинки.  
Потом полетели крупные хлопья.  
Словно бабочки - то вверх, то вниз, медленно и задумчиво, будто закон тяготения им не указ.  
Небо было нежного, светлого молочно-серого цвета. Ровная-ровная серая бесконечность. Ни единой границы или затемнения не видно на нем. Снег то убыстрял свое падение, то летал неспешно. 

 

Старик смотрел из своего угла.  
Кто мог подумать, что демон-генерал будет на этом вертолете?  
Старый Цон думал, генералы руководят, а не мотаются сами по горам. Думал, вертолет забирает обычных шинровских диверсантов.  
Но зато - какой шанс!  
Какой шанс...  
Не знаю, как вы остались живы при крушении, но уж отсюда-то вы живыми не уйдете.

 

Снег повалил, как сумасшедший. Поднялся ветер, снежные хлопья летели косо, почти горизонтально.  
Первый снег в этом году.  
Еще пару дней назад было тепло почти как летом.  
Кто же мог знать, что погода так резко переменится?  
Он посмеялся над собой. Ты б еще посетовал на то, что вертолет сбили, а тебя заранее забыли предупредить.  
Но положение и так хреновое, а снег все осложняет - раз так в несколько.  
В хижине стало совсем сумрачно.  
Летящий снег напоминал что-то... о детстве, что ли? Тот полигон, куда его возили еще ребенком...  
Нет? Что же...

 

Цон наблюдал, как закрываются глаза его врага.  
Может, ты и демон, но ты еще совсем мальчишка.  
Ты изранен, ты устал.  
Засыпай, демон.  
Жить тебе осталось недолго.  
Тебя боится весь Вутай, а убьет тебя старый Цон!

 

Но стоило только двинуться, как рыжий Солджер припечатал его к стене.  
\- Что тебе нужно от него?  
\- Я думал, демонам не бывает холодно, - прошамкал старик.  
Генезис отпустил его.  
\- Сиди тихо. Понял?  
Старик закивал - мелко-мелко, как вутайский болванчик.  
Сефирос открыл глаза, посмотрел равнодушно и снова закрыл.  
\- Сеф, ложись, поспи.  
\- Я в порядке...  
\- Покараулить и я могу. Ложись, ты вымотался.  
Тот больше не стал спорить. Лег, обхватил себя руками. Трясло его, как в лихорадке.  
Генезис прикусил губу. Клинок Корпорации иногда умудрялся выглядеть удивительно беззащитным. И ведь знаешь, что это не так, а все равно действует...  
Эх, Сефка.  
Держись, дружище. Если еще и ты свалишься, нам всем кранты. 

 

\- Я думал, демоны не мерзнут.  
\- Мы не демоны, - угрюмо сказал рыжий.  
Ноги у него были, похоже, переломаны. Самодельные шины из веток были привязаны обрывками одежды.  
\- Ты дурак, если думаешь, что он человек, - сказал вутаец.

 

Оказалось, что пилот пришел в себя и тоже слушает. И даже кивает.  
Ах, ты, сволочь!  
Не секрет, что армейские вообще Солджеров не любят и побаиваются. А генерала боятся больше, чем всех Солджеров, вместе взятых.  
Но вряд ли тебя сильно волновало, человек ли он, когда Сеф тебя из горящего вертолета вытаскивал, сука ты этакая.

 

Снег прекратился. За окном было серо и тихо, очень тихо. По серому небу летели клочья облаков, лишь на полтона темнее неба.  
Единственная яблоня, росшая возле хижины, согнулась по тяжестью мокрого снега. Еще немного, и ветки ломаться начнут. Старый Цон сокрушенно покачал головой.  
А демон-то, похоже, и впрямь спит. Эх, ты, дурачок!  
Под разодранной камуфляжной курткой Цон углядел окровавленные бинты.  
И кровь-то у тебя красная - будто у человека. Надо же, как замаскировался.  
Парня бил озноб.  
Ничего, демон, скоро согреешься.

 

Он так и не заснул. Просто лежал с закрытыми глазами.  
С детства знал: нет ничего опаснее, чем показывать собственную слабость.  
Но порой с этой слабостью просто не совладать, как ни старайся. Человеческое тело бывает таким уязвимым. Телу бывает слишком больно. Или слишком холодно. Оно требует пищи. Порой тело предает так легко...  
Какая жалость, что я и впрямь не демон!

 

Старик нащупал в кармане своей хламиды неиспользованное устройство. Привычно распрямил проводки, начал перекручивать...

 

Пилот даже не успел понять, что произошло.  
Генерал метнулся с пола - слишком быстро, люди так уж точно не могут. Через миг он и вутаец были уже за дверью. Генерал выламывал старику руку.  
Что-то он швырнул в сторону, и грянул взрыв.  
Рыжий Солджер дополз до двери, подтянулся на руках.  
\- Сеф! Сеф, мать твою!..  
\- Не ори. Все нормально... Надо уходить, пока вся округа не сбежалась.  
Пилот глянул напоследок: голова старика была вывернута под неестественным углом. Похоже, мертв.  
Все так просто. 

 

Слякоть, лужи и снежная каша.  
Хорошо, что у травы лиоса жесткие стебли, если б тут росло что понежнее, их видно было бы за милю - на этом гребаном белом фоне.  
Снова пошел - то ли снег, то ли дождь, мелкая холодная морось.  
Генезис окончательно выдохся, когда Сеф вернулся за ним.  
Хотелось сказать: "я сам", - но рука друга зажала ему рот.  
Кто-то шел - близко, слишком близко. Заговорили чуть ли ни у них над головами:  
\- Я-то думал, это просто слухи. Выходит, старый Цон и впрямь оружием сопротивленцев снабжал?  
\- Говорят, у него в хижине под полом целый склад был...  
Генезис затрясся от беззвучного смеха. А мы-то его пожалели, убивать не хотели.  
Сефирос тоже улыбался. Рожа у него и впрямь была как у демона. В грязи, в крови, да еще глаза...  
Генезис пригнул к себе его голову, прижался щекой к щеке.  
Пять лет знакомы. Чаще всего Сефирос его просто бесил: своим спокойствием, своей гребаной непобедимостью, своей красотой. Но сейчас не было в мире человека, которого Генезис любил бы больше, чем этого парня.  
Даже Анжил не понимал всего. Слишком уж они были разными, хоть и выросли вместе. А вот Сеф - тот понимал.  
Ох, и горячий же он! На нем же воду кипятить можно.  
Или это я так замерз?

 

Укрылись в реке, в прибрежных камышах. До темноты деваться больше было некуда: в заснеженной долине они будут слишком заметны.  
Зарен так и не приходил в себя. Пилот придерживал его голову над водой.  
Коса Сефироса окончательно расплелась. Генезис наблюдал, как течение медленно омывает длинные пряди, возвращая им природный цвет.  
Вода казалось теплее, чем воздух.  
\- Жалко, что я не демон, - сказал Сефирос еле слышно.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ну, они же вроде не мерзнут.  
Генезис едва сдержался, чтобы не заржать в голос. Ну, Сефка, блядь, ты даешь. 

 

К вечеру весь снег растаял, лишь кое-где в траве сохранились снежные пятна. Наконец, стемнело.  
Звезд не было, небо все затянуто тучами, лишь луна еле-еле просвечивала сквозь облачную пелену.  
Вдали - будто россыпь звезд - светились окнами маленькие домики. 

 

Вернулись к месту падения вертолета. Обошли - обползли - стороной, остановились в небольшом лесочке.  
Ветер шумел в невидимых черных деревьях.  
\- Я ведь тебе сказал, иди один. Пришлешь за нами команду. Мы продержимся.  
Тот выругался сквозь зубы.  
\- Сеф!  
\- Отставить эту хуйню. Задолбал, сил нет. Ну, долго будем спорить? Я попробую найти транспорт. В деревне, наверняка, что-то должно быть.  
Зачерпнул пригоршню грязи, стал зачернять волосы и лицо.  
\- Ты, давай, поосторожнее там.  
\- Анж на тебя плохо влияет. Ты и сам стал как чокобо-наседка. Может, тебя к нему в Мидгар отправить, новичков тренировать?  
\- Попробуй только.  
\- Попробовал бы, да новобранцев жалко. Ты, пожалуй, научишь... 

 

Пилот наблюдал за ними. Все-таки Солджеры есть Солджеры. Трудно даже представить, чтобы кто-то мог веселиться в подобной ситуации. Мы тут все скоро сдохнем, а эти зубы скалят.  
Все-таки они сумасшедшие.  
Впрочем, чтоб добровольно подвергаться каким-то медицинским экспериментам и операциям, это уж точно надо быть сумасшедшим. Ну и что, что они сильнее? Умирают они точно так же, как обычные солдаты. 

 

К утру Сефирос так и не вернулся. 

 

От реки наползал туман, скрадывая долину по частям: кустарник, отдельно стоящие деревья, обгорелый остов вертолета.  
Было так тихо, что казалось, слышно, как кровь течет по венам.  
Пилоту не верилось, что здесь они и умрут. Неужели нет никакой надежды?

 

Генезис матерился про себя.  
Сефка, только не дай им себя убить.  
Несолидно демонам так подыхать. Держись там, демон ты наш...


End file.
